1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to indoor location determination.
2. Background
Navigation systems using Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers can provide location information accurate to within a few meters, which is sufficient for providing driving instructions. For applications involving navigating on foot through a smaller space, such as within an indoor location, GPS systems may not provide sufficient accuracy to provide a walking user with navigation directions. Further, it may be difficult, if not impossible to receive GPS satellite signals inside of a facility. Wireless local area networks have become increasingly prevalent, and location systems using Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) routers have been used to determine locations with accuracies of tens to hundreds of meters. Although WIFI signals are easily received indoors, WIFI derived location information may not provide sufficient accuracy for assisting users to navigate within a facility.